narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakishima Hakuyō
Sakishima Hakyuō (白葉咲島, Hakuyō Sakishima) is a shinobi of Hyōgagakure and a member of the Hakuyō clan. Background At some point in the past, Sakishima acqurired the cursed Black Sword Hangyaku. Not long after coming into possession of the blade, she was caught in a fire, resulting in burn scars across much of her body. Shortly before the beginning of the series, Sakishima was promoted to chūnin. Personality Sakishima is a courteous, reliable yet shy individual who is willing to help others but at the same time has a difficulties forming conversations with most people. She has also been noted to be sensitive, keeping her scars and scales covered most of the time and refuses to let others see them. Following her accident, Sakishima has gained a fear of fire and will usually refuse to stand close to any source of open flame unless absolutely necessary. Appearance Similar to most other members of her clan, Sakishima's appearance can be described as "exotic". She possess shoulder-length, wavy cyan hair and pink eyes. Due to her kekkei genkai, she possess white-colored scales on her chest. Her shinobi outfit consisted of a skin-tight full body suit, brown furs, a grey flak jacket and a white forehead protector. She also wears an earring in both ears. Abilities Chiryūmyaku Sakishima is one of the select members of the Hakuyō clan to be born with the Chiryūmyaku kekkei genkai. This gives her two distinct abilities. The first is being able to manipulate the growth of her scales, allowing her to form weapons or to cover her body to form an "Absolute Defense". The second power granted by her kekkei genkai is the ability to partially or fully transform into a dragon-like entity. While the transformation process takes anywhere about 15 minutes, she gains increased strength, speed, stamina and hearing until the transformation is complete. Once fully transformed, those attributes increase further while she also gains armored platting at the cost of being rendered blind (though she can perceive her surroundings via vibrations in the ground). She is also capable of partial transformations, such as forming claws of horns. Sakishima has been noted to be extremely talented at manipulating her scale growth. She has been shown to be capable of having them cover her entire body in moments and then having them recede in just as much time. This speed in forming her scales also allows her to quickly create weapons in order to attack opponents with, often allowing her to gain a quick advantage when opponents believe her to be unarmed. Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Nature Transformation Sensory Perception Part I Part II Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Sakishima's hobbies are bathing in onsen and visiting hotsprings. ** Sakishima doesn't wish to fight anybody in particular ** Sakishima's favorite foods are grilled meats and vegetable soup, while her least favorite is mochi ice cream. ** Sakishima has completed 101 official missions in total: 20 D-rank, 40 C-rank, 35 B-rank, 5 A-rank, 1 S-rank. ** Sakishima's favorite phrase is "". References Category:DRAFT